Hotel Ceiling
by wewerelegends
Summary: Another Morganders fanfiction. This one is somewhat based off the song called Hotel Ceiling by Rixton. Never heard it highly recommend you check it out. I chose to post this today cause it's my friend Scarlet's birthday. She is the one who introduced me to the song. So please read and tell me what you think. I love love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**It's taking me 2 years since Scarlet and I had first started discussing me writing this. I'm not sure if this is what she had in mind for it but here it is on her birthday. Happy Birthday again Scarlet aka my Leonardo...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the charcters only my own characters.**

t had been 4 year since he had called Las Vegas his home. 4 years since he had seen his second family. Things were so much different now. He had only been back for a little less then a year now, but he was quickly adapting to the new people.

Greg was sitting behind his desk finishing up paperwork for a case he had just closed, when Henry came into the room with one of the newer team member, Everett Jordan.

"Hey Greg. Everett and I are going to go grab a beer. Do you want to join us?"

Greg looked up from his desk at the two men standing in the door way. "Uhhm yea sure. I just finished my paperwork, just give me a few minutes and I will meet you both down in the garage."

Half an hour later, the 3 men were sitting at a table in the Four Kegs. It was mostly vacant considering it was 8 o'clock in the morning. They were all laughing and having a good time until until Everett slid back from the laughing and kept looking at his phone.

"Everything okay man?" Greg asked him.

"Yeah of course. Why you ask?"

Greg gave Everett a look. "It's my job to be extra observant, but I also have a habit of reading people pretty well. The fact that you keep looking at your phone, and the facial expression you have when you do so means it isn't something good.

"Oh. It's just this girl I went to college with, she works for the Police Department in this small town in California someone she works and is extremly close friends with was in a massive car accident just a few hours ago. Doesn't quite know her full condition."

Both Greg and Henry voiced their apologies for the girl and her friend.

Then Everett's phone beped with another incoming message. "She just sent me a link to the news on the accident. He moved his phone so they could all see at the same time. And hit play.

 _ **I am standing right across from where a massive accident nearly took the life of one of Barstow P.D.'s on. Just after 6 A.M. a drunk driver in a F-150 drove through a major intersection hitting a small SUV head on. You can see a video of the crash on our website. First responders had intially reported her dead but miraclously were able to revive her and airlift her to Barstow Community. So far there is no news on her condition. This is Mike Lamb reporting live with the Desert Dispatch.**_

Everett then played the video of the actual crash. Showing as the man said a F-150 truck running the red light and hitting the SUV head on and the car spins, as the video ends.

"Hey do you mind if I see that again. I'm a crash nerd." Greg lied. Everett handed the phone over, as he and Henry got deep into conversation on another subject. They didn't notice Greg put his hand over his mouth in terror at watching the accident again. When the video ended he handed the phone back. He picked his own phone up as if it was ringing. "It's my mom. I'll be right back." He lied again.

Greg stepped out of the bar. Once he was sure he was out of the other two mens sight. He removed the phone from his ear and frantically began searching for her number. "Please pick up. Please pick up." He mumbled to himself. As the number he called went to voicemail. 'Hey. You've reached Morgan. Sorry I'm unable to get to the phone right now but if you leave me a message, I'll get back with you as soon as I can.'

The call cut off as Greg dropped down to the sidewalk putting his head in his hands. "I'm not gonna freak out yet. Maybe it wasn't her." He thought to himself as he picked the phone up again and dialed a familiar number. "Hello" a man on the other end of the line said.

"AJ? Was it her? Was Morgan in that car the truck hit at that intesection this morning?"

AJ paused for a minute. "It was her Greg. We're on our way to the hospital now. I know things haven't been that great bwtween you two in the past months but..."

"I'll be there soon." Greg told him, as he ended the call. He wiped away the tears that had started to form in his eyes as he walked back into the bar to the table. Henry looked at him. "You okay Greg?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Just a bit tired. I think Im gonna head out. He told them as he took out his wallet to pay. But Everett stopped him. "Don't worry. I got this one."

"Cool thanks. I'll see you guys later then.

"See ya. Both of the other two men told him.

Greg walked out of the bar getting in his truck, he sent a text to Catherine 'I have a family emergency I need to tend to in California. I'm gonna need a while. It may be a few days. It may be more. I'm unsure yet but I'll be in touch.' He then put his phone in the holder and drove towards California, to a city he never thought he would need or even want to go back to.

 **As always reviews are very much appreciated...**

 **XOXO -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

 _Morgan walked into the breakroom where Henry and Hodges were already sitting taking one of their many breaks. They looked to be so deep into an conversation, that it got her curious what this weeks rumor going be about. Before she could even ask them or listen in long enough to guess, Greg walked in and Henry and Hodges stopped talking and turned to look at him._

 _Greg noticed the whole room go silent when he walked through the door. "What?"_

 _Both of the other two men looked at each other unsure which of them was going to tell him about the rumor they had heard._

 _"One of you needs to spill. Now. I have things to do." Greg told them._

 _"Well. It's we heard that you were leaving because you were offered a job to lead the new lab that's opening in Barstow." Henry finally said._

 _Greg looked at the three people in the room, "Well you all will find out soon anyways, but it's not a rumor I really am leaving. But right now I'm really busy so why don't you all meet me here at end of shift and we can talk about it."_

 _The other three looked between each other completely shocked as Greg walked back out of the breakroom._

 _Once shift had ended, Greg met everyone back in the breakroom. The whole graveyard shift was there, minus one person. It took him an whole hour to get everyone to understand this would be an amazing opportuinity for him._

 _After that long meeting, Greg drove to an all to familiar apartment on the other side of town and knocked on the door. She answered wearing his t-shirt and a pair of short shorts, an outfit he had become used to seeing her wear over the past year and a half._

 _"Didn't see you at the meeting tonight." Greg told as he walked in shuting the door behind him. She was already in the kitchen when she answered him. "Yeah, I din't think it was mandatory that I had to come."_

 _"It wasn't, but I still wanna hear what you have to say about it." Greg said as he sat down on the couch. Morgan came back into the living room and sat down beside him handing him a beer like she usually does. "You're leaving soon. Greeat. Congrats. I'm happy for you. What more do you want me to say?"_

 _"There it is. I can hear that sarcasm in your voice. With you, where there is sarcasm there is hurt feelings. Just admit it you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

 _"You're wrong Greg, my feelings don't get hurt. Especially not over you. Remember when you first starting coming here and we starting this 'thing' between us we promised each other we wouldn't start having feelings for each other. It would be just sex. And if we met someone else we stoped right there. No questions asked. Well that's you with this job. You're gonna be in a different state. So it has to stop... tomorrow. Since you're already here today. And considering the circumstances. I guess I can give you a hint at what it is you're gonna be missing out on when you do leave."_

 _"Huh? What?" Greg was so confused at her last comment. He didn't hear or feel her stand up off the couch. The next thing he remembered was seeing the shirt Morgan had been wearing in his lap. When he looked up Morgan was already halfway to the bedroom. Without even thinking he got up and follwed her, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him._

 _Morgan woke up to Greg kissing her neck. while laying half way on top of her. "Stop," She told him while giggling._

 _"What. Why?" He asked her as he pulled away and rolled onto his back._

 _"I have to pee." She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom._

 _Morgan appeared back into the bedroom. "You coming back to bed or staying up?" Greg asked her._

 _Before she could answer his question, his phone which is layimg on the bedside table started to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Morgan looked at him. "You gonna answer that?" Greg looked back and forth between her and the phone. "It's just Rudy, the family friend who recommended me for the job in Barstow. I can call him back though." He muted the phone and placed it back on the table. He then reached over to where Morgan was standing and with one hand put his arm around her pulling her back onto the bed with him as they continued the things they had done the night before._

 _After they had finished. Morgan looked over at him. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go make something to eat. You want anything?"_

 _"No. It's getting pretty late. I should get going soon."_

 _"Okay. Suit yourself. But don't forget to call your friend back before you forget." She told him as she picked one of his shirts up off the floor, sliding it on and heading into the kitchen._

 _Greg got up and put his clothes on, then called his friend, Rudy._

 _"Hey, finally you call me back."_

 _"Sorry. I was a little held up."_

 _"If you say so. Anyways the reason I called is because of one of the people I hired to work with you has turned down the job. I'm on a major case and won't have time to interiew anyone for a few days, but if you have anyone in mind fell free to let me know."_

 _Greg was standing in the doorway of the dinning room and looking at Morgan in the kitchen. "I may have someone in mind. I'll have to get back to you on that." He told him as he hung up the phone. He walked into the kitchen right behind where Morgan was standing at the counter. He put his hands around her waist and slid them up the shirt she was wearing._

 _"What are you doing."_

 _Greg kissed her cheek. "Just looking at you."_

 _Morgan turned around to look at him. "I thought you were leaving soon?"_

 _"I am, but first I have a proposition for you. I want to offer you a job with me in Barstow. You don't have to answer me now. Just within a week. I'll call you later." Greg told her as he walked out of the apartment._

 _Morgan stood there for few minutes looking at the door he just walked out of. She ran out of the house to where he was about to get in his car. "Greg wait. I'll take it. But only if you promise me this what we've been doing lately it ends right here."_

 _"I promise."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	3. Chapter 3

Greg walked into Barstow Community Hospital. He saw two of his closest friends and ex employees sitting in the waiting room. "Hey. How is she?"

Hailee looked over at AJ and whispered, "You called Greg?"

AJ whispered back, "No. He called me."

Hailee then looked over at Greg who had tiredly sat down a few seats away from the couple. "We won't know anything until she comes out of a surgery. It could be a couple of hours. Why don't you let AJ take you to the apartment, you can rest. You look like you haven't slept in days.

"I haven't. But you're right it will probably be awhile . Just me when she is out of surgery."

"I will." Hailee told him. As he left with AJ.

Right after Greg and AJ had left the hospital, Morgan's mouther, Marlene showed up. Followed by Conrad half an hour later. They all sat there together waiting to hear any news,

Three hours later, Nick and Sara walked into the hospital where Greg's phone was traced to. They walked up to the Nurses Station asking if he was a patient there. The nurse told them they had no on admitted there by that name. Hailee who was sitting closest to the counter overheard them. She stood up and walked over to them. "Hey. I couldn't help but overhear, you guys are looking for Greg? Are you friends of his?"

"Yeah. Another friend of ours, he works for is worried about him. So we traced his phone to here. We wanted to make sure he is okay."

"Greg is fine. It's his wife. She was in a car accident tis morning. He must have left his phone here. My husband took him to their old apartment." Just as she said that, AJ walked back up to them with a split lip and an eye that was starting to turn black. "Whoa. What Happened to your face? Did Greg come back with you? This is Nick and Sara, they are friends of his."

AJ nodded in their direction. "Greg happened. He wanted to go to the bar. Then we went back to the liquor store on the way back to the apartment. We were both really drunk. I said things I probably shouldn't have said and he punched me... twice."

"You told him his marriage falling apart was his fault. Didn't you?" Hailee asked him.

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have used that as my first comment. Right after it was said he punched me."

"So you didn't tell him the truth of why he is the reason his marriage fell apart?"

"No Hailee. I didn't. He needed time to cool off after he punched me. I left the folder with all the information as to why I said that on the counter with my car keys so he can see it when he sobers up. Greg's a smart guy. He should be able to put the pieces together without me being there. He knows where to come when he is ready." AJ then looked over at Nick and Sara, who were still shocked to have found out their best friend was married and never told them.

"You're welcome to wait with us until he gets here." AJ told them as he and Hailee had guided them over to where Conrad and Marlene were sitting.

Conrad didn't notice who Hailee had gotten up to go speak with was until Nick and Sara had taken a seat right across from him. "Nick, Sara? What are you two doing here? Did you hear about Morgan?"

"No. Were hear looking for Greg. What happened to Morgan?" Sara asked him.

Marlene had tears in her eyes. "She was an horrible car accident this morning."

Nick and Sara looked between each other. "I'm gonna go for a far reach here and ask, is Morgan, Greg's wife?" Nick asked them.

"Almost 2 years now. They were so perfect together. I couldn't be mad at Morgan when she showed up the next day and told me they were married." Marlene told them with a smile that quickly faded.

Conrad looked at the two. "But after their fight a few months ago. They haven't been the same."

"What happened to them? How can two people go from just co-workers, to madly and love enough to get married, to now living in separate states in just 2 years?" Sara asked them.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ever since Greg and Morgan had moved to Barstow in August of 2015, they had shared a two bedroom apartment. They were the best of friends. On the first day of the job they met AJ and Hailee, two people who were also hired to work in the lab. The four of them quickly became best friends. In January of 2017, AJ and Hailee got married, so Greg and Morgan worked alone that whole week but luckily they weren't busy. Rudy, Greg's friend who had got him the job worked with P.D. they were short staffed and needed some help on a case and Greg volunteered to help them out._

 _Greg told Morgan he would only be an hour or two then they would probably close up and go home early since it was Friday. Three hours had past and he still hadn't called or texted her. She was starting to worry now and picked up her phone to call him to see how things were going but before she could dial his number, her phone started to ring. "Hello?"_

 _"Hey Morgan, it's Rudy. Uhhm things didn't quite go as planned today. There was an incident. Can you meet us at the hospital."_

 _"Yeah sure." Morgan said worriedly._

 _Morgan ran into the hospital. Not sure what to expect. "Rudy! What happened?"_

 _"We went in guns blazing. They started shooting. Adrenaline was so high. He didn't even notice he was hit till we were back outside. The doctor was able to remove the bullet. He is in there resting. But they said he'll be fine. I have a whole load of paperwork to get done on this one."_

 _"It's cool. Go. I'll stay with him." Morgan told Rudy as she walked into the hospital room and saw him laying there asleep._

 _Morgan sat down beside the bed and held his hand running her finger across his for while. "You scared me. I'm not sure what I would do without you."_

 _It was starting to get really late. He still hadn't woken up. Morgan was starting to get tired, so she climbed up onto the bed and laid beside him, on his non hurt side. "Please wake up, I miss seeing your handsome brown eyes looking at me, and that grin." She was half asleep. "I lied you know, that last night we were together in Vegas. When I told you I didn't have those kind of feelings... I did. I do. I always have." She told him as she fell asleep with her head on his chest._

 _Bright and early the next morning, Greg was awoken by pain in his left side from where he remembered getting shot during the raid from the night before, but once he saw Morgan laying beside him, th pain became the last thing on his mind. He then kissed her on her forehead which caused her to awaken. "I heard what you said last night. And I love you too, Morgan." Greg lifted her chin up and kissed her lips._

 _Within 8 months they were married and a year after that they were looking at houses to buy. They found one that Greg had immediately fell in love with. But found out they were too late to buy, it was already offered to another couple. Greg was sad about but acepted it._

 _Morgan spent months of talking to a realtor, whom she became close friends with but the other couple just weren't budging to give up the house. Greg started noticing Morgan keeping something from him, and noticed that she had been hanging around this one particular guy lately. One night when she came home he had to ask._

 _"Are you cheating on me?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Morgan asked starting to get upset._

 _"Your always being so secretive. We don't talk anymore. And I know you been hanging around that one guy. So just tell me the truth."_

 _Morgan was still so hurt, without even thinking of the consequences she said, "Yes I am. You always choose to work till 1 or 2 am every night. It's so easy to find someone else to be here with me when your night."_

 _Greg had no response to what she had told him. He just went to their bedroom packed up some things and left. That was the last time they spoke._


	4. Chapter 4

Greg woke up the next morning with a pounding headache from all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. He layed their staring at the celing hoping it would go away on it's on. When after half an hour it was still there he rolled out of bed and went to get a glass of water and some aspirin.

As he pulled the aspirin out of the top of the counter. He saw a folder sitting on the counter top with car keys on top of it and a note that said 'LOOK AT ME'

Greg opened the folder and the first thing he saw was a realtor card with that same guys face, as they guy he and Morgan had argued about that night. The next thing he saw was the lease papers of the house he wanted with Morgan's signature on them. The last thing he saw was an wedding invitation of the same guy and his boyfriend.

That's when it hit him. "Ugh. I'm such an idiot. The only reason she admitted to cheating, was because she was so hurt after I accused her of it. I have to fix this." Greg told himself.

He ran to the bedroom and quickly changed his clothes. Grabbing AJ's carkeys he quickly dashed out the apartment door, and headed to the hospital.

As he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He had received a text from Hailee. "She is out of surgery but still in bad shape so isn't having visitors yet. But it's room 2038 for when you get here."

Greg walked into the hospital and snuck right past all of his friends to her room. He was about to walk into her room when a nurse caught him. "Sir? Can I help you?"

"I just wanna see her for just a minute. Please?" Greg begged of her.

"Are you the husband?"

"Yes. Why you ask?"

"She was in and out of consciousness and I was to remove her ring which was on jewelry she was wearing, she mad me promise to keep it safe." She handed the ring over to Greg. "I figure it's safest with you. I'll give you 1 minute with her. But then you have to go to the waiting room, until she wakes up."

Greg took the ring. "Deal." He tiptoed into her room. He saw her laying on the bed. He didn't speak casue he wanted her to be alert when he did. He just slid her ring back on her finger and kissed the placed where he had putting it as he walked back to the waiting room with everyone else.

Morgan woke up hours later hurting all over. The nurse came in and offered to give her something for the pin but she declined.

"You have a lot of people in the waiting room worried about you, and wanting to see you."

"Yeah. I just wanna be alone for awhile."

"Okay. Just let me know when you change your mind."

Morgan looked at her hand and saw the ring, which caused a smile. "Thank you for keeping it safe."

The nurse turned and looked back. "I gave it to your husband, he must have put it back on your hand when i let him see you earlier."

"He's here?" Morgan asked shockingly.

"Yes. He is. Do you wanna see just him.?"

"Please."

"Okay. I'll go get him."

A few minutes later, Greg walked into the hospital room again. She looked to be asleep. He pulled the chair up beside her bed. He ran his finger along her cheek, which casued her to open her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. I never should have accused you of cheating. I know the only reason you said you did was because I hurt you."

"No. I'm sorry. I never should have lied to you about it. We promised to always tell each other the truth. I just wanted to surprise you with the house. I love you so much Greg Sanders."

"I love you so much too Morgan Sanders." And he kissed her with so much love and passion.


End file.
